1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection configuration, in particular for an ignition coil or a sensor, and especially to the electrical contacting of thin enameled wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ignition coils in various developments are known from the related art. One set of problems concerns the contacting of thin enameled wires which are used as secondary windings for ignition coils, in particular. The related art frequently employs hot contacting, by welding or soldering. As an alternative, published German patent application document DE 102 51 841 A1 proposes cold contacting, in which a contacting spring is lifted above coils of enameled wire and then snaps into place by a spring-type design, so that elements provided on the contacting spring puncture an insulation layer of the enameled wires for an electrical connection. In some cases, however, electrical contacting using the snap-in process is problematic. It would therefore be desirable to achieve a cold electrical connection between an enameled wire and a contact element.